The invention relates to a turbine for an exhaust turbocharger of an internal combustion engine, which includes a turbine housing with a spiral duct via which exchanges is directed onto a turbine wheel and a blocking.
DE 100 48 237 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine with an exhaust turbocharger and an exhaust gas recirculation device, wherein the turbocharger comprises an exhaust turbine equipped with a variable turbine geometry in the exhaust tract and a compressor in the intake tract of the internal combustion engine, and wherein the exhaust gas recirculation device comprises a recirculation line between the exhaust tract and the intake tract and an adjustable check valve. The internal combustion engine further comprises a control mechanism in which control signals can be generated for adjusting the variable turbine geometry and the check valve depending on the operating status of the internal combustion engine.
The exhaust turbine is configured as a dual flow turbine with two separate inflow channels to the turbine wheel, each channel having an inlet cross-section, wherein the two inflow channels are shielded from one another in a pressure-tight manner. At least one inflow cross-section of an inflow channel to the turbine wheel is alterable by means of the variable turbine geometry. Provision is made of two separate exhaust lines in the exhaust tract, each line connecting a part of the cylinder head outlets of the internal combustion engine to each inflow channel. The recirculation line of the exhaust recirculation device connects exactly one of the two exhaust lines to the intake tract.
DE 25 39 711 discloses a spiral housing for an exhaust turbocharger with a cross-section that is adjustable at least in regions, wherein on the radially inner wall of the spiral housing at least one sliding tongue is provided so as to be movable with respect to this inner wall in the circumferential direction.
DE 10 2008 039 085 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine for a vehicle with an exhaust turbocharger, which comprises a compressor in an intake tract of the internal combustion engine and a turbine in an exhaust tract of the internal combustion engine. The turbine has a turbine housing, which comprises a spiral duct coupled to an exhaust line of the exhaust tract and a turbine wheel, which is arranged inside a receiving chamber of the turbine housing and which can be acted on by exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine fed through the spiral duct for driving a compressor wheel of the compressor. The compressor wheel is connected by a shaft to the turbine wheel for conjoint rotation. The turbine comprises an adjustment mechanism with which a spiral inlet cross-section of the spiral duct and also a nozzle cross-section of the spiral duct leading to the receiving chamber are jointly adjustable.
Because such exhaust turbochargers are a mass-produced article with a continuously increasing number of parts in the context of series production of internal combustion engines, it is desirable to provide an exhaust turbocharger which provides for efficient (i.e., low fuel consumption and low emission) operation of the associated internal combustion engine and which also has high operational reliability with extreme temperature and pressure changes.
It is the object of the invention is thus to provide a turbine for an exhaust gas turbocharger that has high operational reliability and that also enables efficient operation of an internal combustion engine associated with the exhaust turbocharger.